My Storey
by Dante's fallen babe
Summary: Tidus wasn't the only one from Zanarkand taken to Spira, this is a storey about a girl who also found herself in Spira, it crosses over with the FFX storeyline, give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except my own characters everything else is the respectful property of Square-Enix

A/N: Loads of people have done their own versions of the FFX storey line this is about a different person who ends up in Spira, it actually crosses over with the main storey line but that is all I'm going to say, the storey is in third person but the narration is first…please R&R and let me know weather it should all be in third or first or if its ok the way it is.

Chapter 1 – Zanarkand and Sin

_Zanarkand the city that never sleeps, a city which always bristled with life...it didn't deserve its fate…nobody not even street gang members deserved to die the way they did. I suppose I am one of the lucky ones…Tidus too and my mentor Auron…we escaped unscathed…mentally wounded perhaps (maybe not Auron) but physically we were strong…you all know Tidus' storey…but this is mine._

A young woman walked along the overpass it was early morning she had been to watch the sunrise which had always been her favourite time of day…she would get up early just so she could watch it before going to her lesson. As she walked along people waved and greeted her some with excitement and others duly (they were usually Abe fans) she was the best friend of a player from the Abes even though she was a Duggle.

"Good luck tonight, kick the Abes asses for us!" said a group of teens who had been giggling near by

"Um…sign this?" asked a small kid who was holding a card in his hand, Alex looked at it and found herself staring at her own picture smiling she signed the card and the kid ran off.

_I knew from that moment that something bad was going to happen, call it a gut feeling if you will…I didn't know why I had it…but usually my instincts were always right._

Alex took off at a run down the overpass trying to avoid people she wasn't always in the mood to sign autographs and besides she didn't want to be late…she ducked into one of the back alleys and out of sight. Most people didn't like the alleys they were filled with gangs and the like but this was Duggle turf so she didn't really have anything to worry about.

It was easy to get lost in Zanarkand even with a map you had to be a native in order to know your way, Alex doubted even people like her who had lived there their whole lives knew their way around properly. As long as you stuck to the main roads you were fine.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Finally she reached her destination her friends house, a tall man wearing a black vest and grey pants was stood with a large sword resting on his shoulder, there was a blue/grey cowl that covered the bottom half of his face. He had a scar that travelled from his forehead across his right eye (sealing it shut) and down to the top of his jaw; there was also a set of sunglasses perched on the bridge of his nose, Although his grey streaked hair was short there was a thin pony-tail at the side of his neck.

"You're late," muttered the man quietly even quietly than normal if such a thing was possible

"Sorry man…I got a little tied up," replied Alex "the Jecht memorial cup is tonight so everyone was wishing me luck-"

"Your gonna need it because the Abes are gonna win!" said a voice, Alex turned to see a young boy in yellow and black who had short blond hair it was her friend but in the sphere pool they were rivals.

"No way, us Duggles are going to win Abe so polish that trophy up for us nice and shiny."

Alex was wearing tight black leather pants and a short sleevless leather top over which she wore deep burgundy red plastic like chest plating and lace up ankle boots, her light brown hair had two braids in at the front and she had a set of thin goggles around her forehead there was a large sword sheathed to her back. She placed one hand on her hip "you're too confident Alex"

"And your not?" asked the man, Alex had only just remembered he was there and the reason she was there "Alexia might we begin?"

"Yeah sorry Auron," replied Alex wishing he would use her shortened name rather than her proper one she didn't really like Alexia that much…she wasn't too sure why either.

"I'll leave ya to learn I gotta prepare for the game," said Tidus

"It's not till tonight!"

"Last minuet training is always a good thing. Well see ya" with that Tidus walked off as Alex unsheathed the two handed sword from her back

"The Duggles are gonna win man!" she called after him laughing and throwing back her hair

"Al Bhed," muttered Auron rolling the eye that was open upwards. He straitened up "defend yourself"

"Waaah!" she was able to block his attack just in time "ha-ow" she ended up on her backside as Auron put all his weight against the swords and pushed "no fair!"

"That is the point," said Auron "you have to be prepared for anything, your enemy isn't going to tell you what he is about to do. Not everyone fights fairly…a bit like blitzball…"

"Hey man that ain't true…blitzball is fair…most of the time…" hoping to catch him off guard she unleashed a skill she had learnt from him, her body glowed red for a moment and she struck, although he was able to block the 'power break' had knocked him off guard, she quickly dropped and kicked his legs from behind which resulted in him landing on the ground.

"YES!" she jumped up "mwahahahaha your not that tough!" most people would probably be wondering why she was acting like a manic she'd never been able to actually do that before…and she had a couple of scars to remind her.

Auron picked himself up and Alex immediately stopped jumping up and down performing her victory dance, it was hard to discern the look on her face.

_I was sure I was in for it Auron had always come across as being the type who had great pride and didn't like being defeated_

"Well done," said Auron

_Man was I surprised, really surprised_

"R-Really?" she asked taken aback "no reprimand or anything?"

"Not this time, now, defend yourself."

Alex spent the rest of the morning training she was able to get Auron two more times and she had also learnt another trick one that allowed her to strike even the toughest skinned opponents. She had often wondered what use the 'breaks' would be there weren't exactly fiends in the city and she was more than capable enough to defend herself from street gangs.

"You know you seem different today somehow," said Alex who was if nothing else very perceptive Auron had seemed more subdued than normal, there were times where he would gaze into the distance almost as if he was awaiting something.

"How so?" asked Auron

"Well your just not you…for one thing you haven't actually told me off for anything that in itself is not normal for you."

Auron looked a little perplexed or rather she thought he did it was quite often hard to tell Auron was stoic by nature on the scale of coolness he was a plus ten but on the scale of cheery dispositions he was minus ten.

"You'd rather be told off?" he finally countered

Alex opened her mouth to reply but closed it again; she stuck the tip of her sword into the ground and leant against the hilt "not really, so, what's eatin' ya?"

"Nothing," replied Auron

"C'mon tell,"

"No,"

"Ha so there _is_ something-"

"Alex!" said Auron harshly when he took that tone it was always a danger warning

"Fine," muttered Alex blowing a braid out of her face.

_I knew he was hiding something, my instincts were almost always right, but I knew not to press the subject…I valued my life…little did I know that soon I would find out…and I would regret it_.

"Have you ever heard of Spira?" asked Auron

Alex wracked her brains "can't say I have…is that some new place downtown?"

He glared, second danger warning

"It is beyond Zanarkand, Al Bhed aren't liked that much"

"Fro fuimt dryd pudran sa? (why would that bother me?)" she asked in her native tongue she then turned to look at the large clock on one of the buildings "oh no the game!" she needed to get her skinny Al Bhed ass to the stadium.

"The Abes are gonna do what they can to defend the cup," said Auron

"Nah-ah this year the Jecht memorial cup is gonna be the Duggles we're the better team"

"There is always someone better you would do well to remember that, good luck"

"Yeah thanks, you better not cheer for the Abes otherwise I'll hurt ya ha, ha" she then sheathed her sword and pelted towards the stadium.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As she once again ran along the overpass she saw a giant projection onto one of the buildings that depicted Jecht with his arms cross "ha the Duggles are gonna win and there ain't anythin' ya can do about it!" she then stuck her tongue out at the image and continued to run.

_Famous last words…_

"Good luck!"

"Yeah beat the Abes,"

"End their winning streak," the fans called out to her as she ran but unfortunately she also passed Abe fans

"The Duggles are going down."

Ignoring them she entered the stadium in time and got to the locked room at the last minuet, she quickly placed her sword in her locker and left with her team.

They swam through the sphere pool in a diamond formation, as the Abes did the same she saw Tidus at the head of them, they both took stances and jumped for the ball at once.

Alex got it first and passed to Izaku who passed to Erin who fumbled the ball _**god damn it**_ fortunately Alex was able to catch it in time she performed a spin and threw the ball high fiving a team member.

Tidus tackled and knocked one of Alex's team members out of the sphere pool she made a rude hand gesture as the Abes scored, however one of her other members were able to equalize making the score one all. Tidus then jumped up to perform his famous 'sphere shot' but something caught his attention Alex followed his line of sight and felt her jaw drop, the sea was forming into a large ball and projectiles of lights were shooting towards them. The sphere pool seemed to drain and she plummeted then she knew only darkness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wake up," Alex opened her eyes and picked herself up buildings were exploding around her and people were running and screaming she noticed Auron he was now wearing a long red coat belted around the middle, his left arm was tucked inside the left hand side rather than in the sleeve "Alexia, head towards it, run towards Sin"

"W-Wha, Sin?" she asked noticing a large orb of water she saw a large shadow within it that filled her with a sense of dread "you want me to go towards that thing?!"

"I will explain later…do as your told for once!" she looked around at the running people when she turned back Auron had already entered into the crowd.

_I had no choice but to do as he said…it was either that or death and I didn't find the latter too appealing…_

She first ran towards the locker room luckily against all odds she was able to recover her sword, she then ran into the streets along with everyone else.

Strange pods fell from the sky which opened up into black bird like fiends, she let out a cry and cut her way through them…it was lucky they weren't that tough, she was quick enough to evade most of their attacks. Alex felt stupid everyone was running away yet she was the only one running towards that…that whatever that thing was _**Alexia what are you doing?**_

"What is that?!" there was a large creature close by much bigger than the bird things that came from, _**Sin that's what he called it**_ that came from Sin. The ground began to shake and break from under her feet, ignoring the large 'fiend' she continued down the road cutting through the Sin birds heading towards the monstrosity destroying her beloved home. Alex then felt as though she was being pulled no sucked towards Sin, she was directly beneath it now, her body began to stretch and the last thing she noticed was Auron and Tidus before she was overcome by a bright white light.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Where…where am I? Why is everything so quiet…am I dead?**_

_I kept asking myself those questions, the light began to fade and I realised I was underwater…my surroundings were familiar…it was like Zanarkand had suddenly sunk to the bottom of the sea…I then felt sleepy._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Why did I listen to him…why did I do as he told me? Death would probably be mercifully quick compared to the pain I felt now, my whole body was burning as though it was on fire, I was surrounded by a bright light and someone was speaking to me inside my head._

"_**Your lucky kid,"**_ said the voice _**"got some advice for ya, whatever you do don't tell anyone you come from Zanarkand trust me I know…**_"

"Who are you?" she asked

"…_**eh...you'll find out soon"**_

"Al Bhed?" said an unfamiliar voice

"_**Wake up Alex."**_

_When I opened my eyes I found myself in a strange place, birds were singing and I could feel the heat of the sun…I was on a road…one that looked to go on forever I will admit I was…afraid I wasn't in Zanarkand anymore._

Alex pushed her goggles up onto her forehead and noticed several people stood around her all of them pointing guns at her, they were wearing green uniforms over which they wore silver armour plating.

"Don't move heathen!" said one of them commandingly in a tone that was far from friendly

"W-where am I?"

"Silence Al Bhed scum!" she felt a boot to her gut

"She is with me," said a voice she recognised

_Auron!_

"S-Sir Auron?"

"Let her go and give her, her weapon back." One of the armoured men handed her, her sword back she cherished her katana it had been a gift from Auron the blade was thick but she had the strength to wield it and besides it was an exact copy of Auron's.

"Auron, they kicked me!" she said as Auron approached "what did I do wrong?"

"I told you remember? That Al Bhed weren't liked," replied Auron

"How do I get back to Zanarkand?" she asked trying to stand

"Zanarkand?" asked one of the men all of them were looking at her with puzzled looks.

Auron looked at her and shook his head "she was close to Sin the toxin has gotten to her…" he said

_Toxin? What was that supposed to mean? I then remembered what the voice told me 'don't tell anyone your from Zanarkand' if I couldn't tell them that…what did I tell them?_

"Sin's toxin huh?" asked one of the men "hmph the Al Bhed deserve it!"

"Dose anyone deserve that?" asked Auron "she isn't like other Al Bhed she will respect the teachings of Yevon." The men shook their heads and walked off Alex placed her sword in the ground and crossed her arms "if anyone asks you were you are from tell them you don't remember that you were close to Sin and the toxin is effecting you."

"Toxin?" she asked "Auron where am I?"

"Spira, Sin brought you here…as for the toxin, it is powerful vapours released by Sin those effected loose their memories…a convenient cover storey, come."

_We walked down the road, Auron explained a lot of things I didn't understand Yevon was some god or something though I got the feeling Auron didn't like Yevon that much. He told me about Sin and how summoners defeat it once every ten or so years…also he told me about the Al Bhed of Spira._

"Most people hate the Al Bhed because they 'violate the teaching' by using machina"

"What's so bad about machina?"

"People blame machina for Sin," he replied "those men who found you were warrior monks of Bevelle…you should probably avoid them…and the temples."

_I was beginning to not like the idea of Spira so many things were different, in Zanarkand Al Bhed were liked machina was used for everything…but something else was bothering me._

"Auron?"

"Yeah?"

"When I was…inside Sin…someone spoke to me, he told me not to tell anyone I'm from Zanarkand…who was that?"

Auron was silent for a moment as though thinking about the answer "Jecht-"

"Jecht died ten years ago…"

"No ten years ago Jecht was brought to Spira the same way you and Tidus were…he became a guardian to the summoner Lord Braska along with me, we defeated Sin ten years ago.

"However…Jecht became Sin"

"How?"

"Summoners go on a pilgrimage to defeat Sin, they must pray at all the temples to receive Aeon's, the goal of the pilgrimage is to reach Zanarkand and get the final summoning but what they don't know is that one of their guardians must become the Fayth for the final summoning."

"Zanarkand?" asked Alex

"A city destroyed a thousand years ago by Sin…Jecht became the Fayth for the final summoning and in turn became the next Sin."

"Wait a minuet!"

'_A city destroyed a thousand years ago by Sin' had I been brought a thousand years into the future? My friends, my family until now I never gave it any thought…but now they were all gone, I was stuck in a strange land eons into the future with nobody…I was alone…my fear was heightened._

"Auron…is Tidus ok?"

"He will be," replied Auron in a tone of understanding (a rarity) "all you need to concern yourself with is your own person, I will take you as far as Luca then you must make your own way as there is something important I must do."

"I…I know nothing about Spira…" she muttered quietly shaking her head

"Do not worry Alex, you will be fine you know how to defend yourself and I might not have said it before but you make me proud."

_Hearing him say that filled me with a sense of happiness he'd always contended with a 'well done' never before had he told me I made him proud and to make it better he actually called me 'Alex' (another rarity)_

They walked down what Auron called the Mi'ihen highroad, they stopped about halfway at a shop just as the sun was beginning to set, Alex ran to the edge of a cliff across from the shop. The sky was filled with reds, oranges and pinks it was the most beautiful sunset she had ever seen it didn't beat the Zanarkand sunrise but still she was captivated.

"Alexia, come there is one last training session for you, you're going to learn about the art of Bushido…"

"Cool!" said Alex running over to him she had often seen Auron going through the kata's and it had looked impressive it was something she herself had always wanted to do.

_Before I realised it, it was late at night and I was tired so I spent the night at the shop…tomorrow my own journey my own storey would begin…at least…at least I would be prepared for it._

- - - - - - -

A/N: Well there ya have it first chapter done, as I said above let me know if I should change the way the storey is presented, should I leave it the way it is or should I make it all first or third person.

Auron: Read and Review or else I'll give ya the Shooting Star

Alex: Yeah, don't make us Zantetsu your ass! Which is the fate that awaits flamers, constructive criticism is ok but don't openly flame and bitch it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except my OC's Square-Enix own everything

A/N: Wow I'm actually updating this hope you enjoy it. For the purpose of this fic conversations in Al Bhed will be in italics as I can't be bothered translating words into Al Bhed using a translator.

Warning: Chapter contains occasional strong language.

Chapter 2 - Luca and new friends

_I remember having a dream…a nightmare filled with destruction and screams of terror and pain…I found it hard to believe that after seeing and hearing such terrible things in Zanarkand I could be in such a peaceful place. How many had died? How many families had been torn apart? How many stories had ended? So much death and destruction…yet me, Tidus and Auron had survived…I felt sick with guilt and grief._

From what Alex had heard from Auron she would meet many who would share her storey those who had lost friends and family because of Sin…because of Tidus' old man and all the guardians before him who had become Sin.

Alex stood on the cliff edge she had been woken from her nightmare and couldn't return to sleep, she watched as a faint light appeared in the distance the sun was beginning to rise soon they would be leaving…and Alex would be alone in a place she knew nothing about.

She figured her best option would be to find her fellow Al bhed and try to take sanctuary with them

"Is that an Al Bhed?"

"Heathens one and all it's their fault we have Sin."

Alex turned to see a group of people leaving the shop which had turned out to be a shop owned by an Al Bhed named Rin she had briefly met him last night but had been too tired to have a conversation.

"You know what screw you!" she snarled to the group before turning away to watch the sunrise "assholes," she mumbled in Al Bhed, if this was the treatment she would get everywhere else then it wouldn't be long until she lost her temper and actually attacked someone.

No I won't do that she thought to herself in Bushido you never attacked anyone who was unarmed it was as dishonourable as killing someone who was running away or had their back to you, Auron was proud of her so far she didn't want to break that and disappoint him by loosing her cool.

"What did you say?" asked one of the people when Alex turned back to them she saw the one that had addressed her had taken out a small sword, if he started something she was in her right to defend herself however the situation was instantly diffused when Auron left the way shop.

"S-Sir Auron?" asked one of them looking awed

Alex walked over to him sticking her tongue out at the group

"What is going on here?" asked Auron who had noticed the man with the sword

"_He called me a heathen, I said 'screw you' then went back to my own business he decided to take it to heart and drew his weapon_"

"Don't speak that unholy tongue-"

"She dose not answer to you," said Auron "Alex has done nothing wrong put your weapon away"

"You know this heathen Sir?" asked the man lowering his weapon yet still looked at Alex as if she was something filthy

"Alex is my student now be on your way,"

"Come on James let's go the tournament starts in a couple of days," said a woman in the group "good day Sir, miss," they then set off down the road.

Alex crossed her arms watching them leave "I honestly did nothing wrong I was just watching the sunrise"

"Remember what I told you as far as they are concerned being Al Bhed is enough."

It really hurt me to hear the fact I was born was enough reason for people to treat me like dirt, I didn't want to go to Luca if everyone there was going to be horrible to me…

"Alex I tell you this often but now it is more important than ever that you keep your cool with people, staying focused on a situation is just as important out of battle as it is in battle."

He was right as always, I had lived in a city where there were a lot of gangs and criminals…I was use to dirty looks and insults (mainly from Abes fans) so I supposed I could handle anything the people here had to say…I hope.

"I guess…I should have ignored him and let the whole 'heathen' thing wash over…sometimes I just can't keep my mouth shut…"

"You are still young Alex in time you will learn when and when not to speak…you are my student you'll do well."

Auron was good at cheering people up in his own way, usually he was a private man speaking only when he needed to but when it came to his friends he always knew the right thing to say, she was honoured to be not only his student but his friend.

"Auron…I'm never seeing my Zanarkand again…am I?"

Auron looked at her over the top of his sunglasses as though contemplating the answer "you saw the destruction with your own eyes Alex…you know the answer-"

Suddenly a scream ran out from down the road, "someone is in trouble," she ran to the source of the scream and saw the group that had left the shop the two women in the group were cowering from two fiends, one a large blue drake the other a wolf snarling menacingly, the man with the sword was swinging it but his attacks weren't strong enough to pierce the Drake's hide.

"Alex you have trained to take on such fiends, help them"

"No need to tell me twice," she replied un-strapping her sword from her back and running towards the man ready to help "take the wolf leave the drake to me."

Alex didn't give him time to reply she focused upon the drake which had been heading towards the women "come to me!" she said commandingly gaining the Drake's attention on her.

The drake tipped back its head then let out a fireball but Alex who had survived Auron's harsh endurance training was able to endure the hit, she moved forward swinging the sword upwards with both hands effectively slicing through its thick hide wounding it.

Drake's were incredibly intelligent creatures that rarely attacked those who were potentially stronger than them and usually fled but this particular Drake must have been a little dim and didn't know what was good for it. It let out another fireball but rather than enduring the attack Alex decided to roll out of the way of it, being slow the drake didn't have time to react as Alex quickly sliced again killing it, it fell to the ground where it dispersed into pyreflies which wailed hauntingly as they disappeared.

Meanwhile the man, who she was sure had been referred to as James had managed to defeat the wolf though he had been injured in the process, speaking of injuries Alex winced at the burn that had melted through her chest plate and seared the side of her stomach "ouch…"

"Here let me help you," said one of the women her hand glowed white for a moment then Alex felt the burn soothed the flesh healed and her strength returned as the healing spell washed over her, she must have been a white mage as she wore green and white robes.

Auron walked over nodding approvingly and Alex finally realised she had just won her first proper fight, "it didn't know who it was messing with," she said feeling proud of herself.

"Yes…we are quite lucky you came and helped, praise Yevon," she then made a circle motion with her arms then bowed

"Saved by an Al Bhed," said Auron looking at James sternly giving him the 'Alexia look'

James nodded, "I was wrong about you…guess there are some decent Al Bhed"

"Thank you for your aid, may Yevon watch over your journeys, we should continue onwards I hope you learnt your lesson James not to pick fights with monsters"

"Yes my Lady," mumbled James in an apologetic tone.

"A summoner party," said Auron watching the group walk away "you will see many more…only one can make it all the way…come we should get going it will take a day to get to Luca, be on the lookout for fiends they can strike at anytime."

* * *

_Luca one of the largest cities in Spira (according to Auron) I must admit the atmosphere was filled with so much excitement it was almost electric, even though it was going dark there were a lot of people around, there were many buildings but unlike in Zanarkand they aren't very tall. I must admit I felt a little trepidation this city was no doubt teeming with anti Al Bhed people and they weren't just human._

"What was that?" she asked Auron a large beast like creature with a large horn on its forehead walked past them

"A Ronso from Mount Gagazet, and that is a Guado," he added as a group of tall people with long pointed ears and green hair passed by all throwing Alex dark looks of loathing she was use to it by now.

"This city is so strange, and everyone is really excited, is blitzball really that big?"

"With the fear of Sin attacking everywhere you go Spira rarely has chance to have fun, blitzball is the only sport there is so when the season starts Luca is always packed, you needn't worry about fiends here…only large groups of drunks getting into the spirit"

"Please I'm from Zanarkand," she muttered quietly "cities I can handle, I wish I could play in the tournament."

I might have been good in a fight but my true passion had always been blitzball I was at my happiest when I was playing not watching…but I was in a predicament, Zanarkand was gone I was never going back…Spira was my home now…if only people didn't hate me.

She wasn't sure what she was going to do, Auron had said they would be parting ways here because there was something important he had to do for an old friend…she would be alone in a city where Al Bhed were not all that popular.

"Alex I will show you to an inn then we must part ways-"

"Um,"

Alex looked down an saw a small child tugging on Auron's red coat "um Mr Auwon please will you sign this?" asked the child holding a small autograph book.

Alex had to stifle her laughter by placing a hand over her mouth, it turned out that being the guardian who had protected Lord Braska the last summoner to defeat Sin Auron was something of a legend and hero amongst the people.

"Are you an Al Bhed?" asked the child looking up at Alex with a mix of fear and awe "you don't look scary"

Alex was no longer laughing she frowned a little and remained silent, once Auron had signed his autograph the child ran off happily to his mother who had been stood near by nervously…Alex knew what it was like to be hassled by fans wanting her autograph.

"Since this is the blitz season they'll be teams scouting for players I could try out for one of those," she said as they continued through the city along a long street that led towards the stadium "or maybe…I would say find a job but I doubt that'll be easy here"

"You might be surprised Alex."

They soon arrived at the inn a large building that was no doubt already full, Auron walked over to the counter and Alex silently followed "good evening Sir Auron," said the innkeeper "we're not yet full, do you need a room"

"Actually I have a favour of you Raina this is Alexia, my student…she recently lost her home to Sin, I must leave town for a while and Alex needs somewhere to stay…"

"I have a room spare I'll make plenty of gil with the tournament so since you're an old friend I'll let her have one of the small rooms free of charge, if she works for it…I'm understaffed."

"I suppose that's reasonable…but won't my being Al Bhed be a problem?"

The innkeeper shook her head "no, you must not be use to the city…can't blame you I suppose, there are Al Bhed here people know not to start trouble…although it dose occasionally happen…no you'll be fine…besides people won't be able to tell your Al Bhed."

"Why?"

"A lot of business' here promote the tournament by handing out balloons and toys to children, you look the right height for the mascot costume"

"M-Mascot?"

This time it was Auron's turn to laugh at her or rather chuckle "what costume?"

"A Cait Sith, always popular amongst the kiddies,"

"Oh God."

Before allowing the innkeeper to show Alex to her room Auron took her to one side "I have taught you all that I know you are no longer my student…working here will help you learn about Spira…you'll find your path eventually."

"Your speaking as though I'm never going to see you again," replied Alex

"You will, but it may be a while…remember everything I taught you and you'll do fine…as Raina said there are Al Bhed in the city as long as you watch your tongue you'll be fine,"

"I hope your right."

* * *

"I have to wear this? All day?" it had taken a while for Alex to change into the Cait Sith costume, she held the feline head under her arm "I look like a fool"

"Nonsense the kids will love you, be nice to them and give them balloons…you may be required to give the odd hug…remember children don't often get to have fun…we all live under Sin's shadow…endure for their sake."

Alex could understand that but still she looked ridicules as she placed on the head sealing her fate, already it was hot she took the balloons and went out into the streets bobbing and skipping along

God's I look like a twat.

She spent the rest of the day handing out the balloons to children and occasionally hugging them, fortunately she didn't have to talk all that much, a fresh group of children came over to them but someone in a Moogle costume was already giving out balloons.

"Hey I was here first," she said to the Moogle while giving a balloon to one of the other children

"Doesn't matter if I don't give out all the balloons I don't get paid," replied a muffled male voice

"Don't matter I was here first, meow Cait Sith will punish you in the name of the children!"

"Do not underestimate the power of the Moogle!"

"This is war."

Naturally the small spat between the two mascots was very amusing to the children who were laughing at them, Alex wasn't really angry and she suspected the Moogle wasn't either this was a show for the children who despite being innocent enjoyed watching little spats especially when it was their favourite characters having said spats.

"Moogle power"

"Cait Sith power," she put up her fists still clutching the balloons as more children joined the crowed along with their parents and both of them started handing out the balloons as fast as they could, naturally Alex had managed to hand out all of hers first.

The Moogle lowered its head in disappointment but still managed to hand out all his balloons so he would get paid after all.

By the mid afternoon Alex was roasting inside her costume she removed the head and took a few deep breaths sitting on a bench "Urg"

"Who'd have thought there was an Al Bhed behind the cat,"

Alex looked up and saw the Moogle, now he'd removed his cat head to reveal a too-gorgeous-for-words young man clearly around her age, his dark eyes were friendly, he ran his hand through short black hair then extended it.

"Ryu," he said warmly

"Alexia but I prefer Alex," she shook his hand and stood "sorry I beat you"

"Nah don't worry about it, it was certainly different, fighting mascots…how original, still it makes children laugh in these darks times so in the end its worth it no matter how much I sweat in the heat."

Alex had only been in contact with Sin once when Zanarkand was destroyed but she realised people in Spira had their lives destroyed more than once, everyone lives in fear under the shadow of Sin…it was worst for the children who had lost parents…they needed laughter.

"Ah well…back to work I guess…" she looked up at a large screen when it was showing images of the various teams leaving the boats which had brought them, from what she had gathered the Luca Goers were this seasons favourites.

She began drinking from a bottle of water but spat it out in shock as Tidus appeared on the screen holding a megaphone _"stop right there Goers! You may be laughing now but not for long cause this year us Aurocs are taking the cup."_

"You know that guy?" asked Ryu

"Yeah he's a friend and a very good blitzball player…I'm better though even if he won't admit it, where is that?"

"Dock number 2 I think…Raina won't be happy if you slack off,"

"I suppose…" she just hoped she'd get an opportunity to speak with him at least he's doing well.

When she returned to the inn Raina allowed her the afternoon off so she could watch the opening match, it would be the Al Bhed Psyches verse the Besaid Aurocs, when she reached the stadium she was disappointed to find Tidus wouldn't be playing in this match.

* * *

_Wow! It was jammed full with people all laughing, cheering or booing, the atmosphere at a blitz match was always electric but here in Luca it was more so, I realised truly for the first time what blitzball meant for people it was the one thing that united everyone in Spira…for a few hours they could forget the death and destruction Sin brought._

"What the? Where is your head at?" she called to the sphere pool angrily as one of the Aurocs fumbled an easy pass "defence your left defence!" for the first half of the match the Psyches were owning the Aurocs it was almost painful to watch.

"Odd…Gazik thought Al Bhed cheered Al Bhed," muttered a random member of the crowed in a deep voice

"I support all the teams I don't have a favourite there is no rules that state I must support a single team."

Alex finally turned to see who it was she was actually speaking too and was surprised to find it was one of those…what had Auron called them? Ronso? He was very tall and had pale white fur, like others she had seen he too possessed a somewhat magnificent horn.

"Wait…" she said realising something "I saw you last night at the inn"

"Yes, Gazik work for Raina like Al Bhed…"

"My name is Alex, is Gazik your name?"

"Gazik Ronso," the beast held out his hand which was twice her size, not wanting to be rude she shook it "hmm…" the Ronso began to examine Alex's hand unlike most women her hands were not soft they were rough and calloused and apparently given the look on his lion like face Gazik approved then let go of her hand.

Meanwhile the crowed had let out a collective gasp of shock which was followed by loud cheering, by some miracle the Aurocs had completely turned the match around and had won however their Captain was badly injured.

"What a turn around," said Alex joining in the clapping

"UNBELIEVABLE FOLKS!" called one of the announcers "THE AUROCS HAVE WON THE MATCH, THEIR FOURTEEN YEAR LOOSING STREAK HAS ENDED"

_Fourteen years in a row…I had never heard of a team that bad the Aurocs had deserved to win, I just wished I could have seen Tidus…still I hoped the Aurocs won the tournament._

The rest of the matches were just as exciting as the first Alex was a little disappointed that she couldn't play but that didn't matter because what she had been waiting for had come about, Tidus was playing.

By half-time the Aurocs who were playing the Luca Goers were leading two to nil Tidus was dancing in the sphere pool while people clapped and cheered, she then realised the cheers were a chant they were chanting for someone named Wakka which turned out to be the Captain.

Tidus left the sphere pool then a moment later Wakka entered to great applause and was able to score a brilliant goal at the last minuet to make the final score three to nil.

Quite suddenly someone screamed loudly "FIENDS!" it had happened without warning fiends were on the rampage in the stadium attacking people who were trying to flee for their lives.

"Oh no you don't!" she cried as a squat fiend with four horns was making its way towards a child who was cowering on the ground, beside it was an old man wearing robes she had learnt earlier that day that marked him a Priest of Yevon. Alex grabbed her sword which had been leant against her chair and ran at the fiend "GET AWAY FROM THEM!" she swung the heavy blade cleaving off two of its four horns.

The fiend let out a cry or rage and pain and charged at her but she side stepped avoiding the attack, it was awkward trying to fight with so many people running around in blind panic she didn't want to accidentally hurt someone innocent person.

She didn't notice that Tidus and Captain Wakka were fighting fish like fiends in the sphere pool, with the a swing of her sword she felled the fiend then turned to the child and Priest "run."

_I didn't care that they were followers of Yevon even if they hated me I would protect them from the fiends, at the end of the day they were still people who didn't deserve to die_

"Go on get out of here while I distract these fiends,"

The priest had been looking at her in a mixture of fear and disbelief finally however he nodded and taking the child's hand ran from the stadium

"Behind you!" called Gazik who ran past her wielding a spear, Alex spun around and saw a large black bird, it wasn't just her and the Ronso fighting near by she was surprised to find Ryu fighting back three wolves with a staff, she watched him unleash a fire spell before she turned her attention back to the bird.

Gazik had been wounded by the birds talons it was about to attack again but Alex jumped in the way taking the attack she felt pain as large sharp claws dug into her shoulder, she ground her teeth trying to endure as the talons sank deeper into her flesh she did the only thing possible, she bit into its leg which caused it to finally relinquish its grip.

Ignoring the blood oozing from her right shoulder she let out something between a cry and roar and sliced at the creature, meanwhile Gazik had found his strength and had jumped into the air then he brought his spear down with such force that it impaled the creature killing it.

"CURA!" called a voice and instantly Alex's wound was healed, the fiends stopped someone had summoned a terrifying looking creature that was able to dispose of the remaining fiends.

Alex knelt on one knee breathing heavily the fight had taken all of her strength, "here Alex drink this," Ryu crouched down beside her and passed her a potion "wow…Alex…that was…wow!"

"Gazik glad to meet Alex,"

"Oh you've both met then…that's good since we all work for the same person."

Alex stood and supported herself with her sword "why did these fiends attack? Sin?"

"I don't think so…we'd have seen him by now…come on let's get out of here…Raina will want to see us"

"As long as I don't have to wear that bloody costume…"

"But you looked so adorable and cuddly the kids loved you, right Gazik?"

The Ronso laughed in his deep voice "Gazik think Alex best Cait Sith yet, Gazik curious Alex is warrior…why work at inn?"

_Uh-oh what was I going to tell them? I couldn't say 'oh I was brought to Spira by Sin from Zanarkand' somehow that probably wouldn't go down very well so I told them part truth._

"I came from somewhere…um…I was too near Sin when it attacked…the toxin, Auron took me in and trained me for the last ten years…since he's out of town for a while…Raina is letting me stay at her inn…but I have to work for my room and food."

"I suppose…even Al Bhed loose their homes to Sin too"

"Doesn't everybody?" Alex sighed "ten years and the Toxin still effects me…I've been away from towns so…lot's of things are new to me…"

_I hated lying it wasn't something I usually did…but desperate times called for desperate measures, Gazik and Ryu seemed like decent people and we were quickly becoming friends…I hoped one day I could tell them truth._

_So much had happened to me since Sin took away Zanarkand and yet I felt this was just the beginning of something, Spira was my life now…sure some people hated I was Al Bhed but if Ryu and Gazik tolerated my blood…then there would be others like Raina who wouldn't care either._

* * *

A/N: Second chapter finished, originally I was going to have the fiend attack happen in the next chapter but in the end decided against it, I enjoyed writing about Alex being a Cait Sith mascot.

If you would have her become Cait again then leave a nice little review, hopefully in the next chapter or so the storey will pick up.


End file.
